<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Popgoes Panicker's- Book 2: The Squirrel Twins by Mecha9Viceroy74</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617189">Popgoes Panicker's- Book 2: The Squirrel Twins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74'>Mecha9Viceroy74</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Popgoe's Panickers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's, POPGOES</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bikers, Curse Breaking, Curses, Dare, Family Drama, Heist, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Scene Gone Wrong, Swearing, Theft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three characters have been cursed, and their lives have changed for the worse.<br/> When a dare to steal Sara Squirrel's guitar , to raise his social rep ,goes wrong at the Popgoes Pizzeria, Lionel must own up before the curse takes his luck for good.<br/> A mysterious curse from Fazbears has followed Hazel all the way from the state of Montana in the USA. Will the mysterious Black Rabbit help or hinder her attempts to free her brother from the Lonely Freddy?<br/>Finally after accidentally breaking Saffron Squirrel's right arm, Fletcher takes himself to a motorbike rally, only for a curse to plague his attempts to succeed. <br/>There is also a continuation of the Deadline Forest saga in this book.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Popgoe's Panickers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sara's Stolen Guitar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> I was sweating like a pig, as Gail Smith, the hardest girl in the school put her hand on my shaking shoulder. "Don't screw this up Leo. You'd better go in that Popgoes place, get that guitar off the blue squirrel and get back. You'd be a right dynamite kid and I wouldn't have to beat your arse!" I winced at her arrogant sneer and ginger ponytail, before I stood up to leave in my grey and red suit and tie school uniform. "Alright, alright I'll do it. But only to get you off my back for what you tried to do to Sadie and the teachers caught you." </p><p> The calender inside the Popgoes place still read 2nd of May, 2024 as I got inside, there were no guards or people there, but since it was nearly the night shift, I'd have to be quick. But something told me just putting on a balaclava and sneaking in wouldn't cut it. Would those animatronics notice me or not?



</p><p> I was still running on fumes when the silent door greeted me, guess my mum was out working late. But at least the guitar was not broken, I mean it was practically made of aluminium, tin and some other stuff I couldn't remember since I tend to get distracted a lot. It's not a good thing for a guy who wants to be a vet though. At the time, I didn't realise just how bad things could get.


</p><p> Blue goo fell onto Gail's hair in the middle of the science lab as I tripped with the slime and the most of the class laughed .


</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The inseparable Twins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In part two of the Squirrel Twins, Hazel heads to Popgoes, to get some help, to free her brother Alec. But with the imposter Lonely Freddy hot on her tail and growing suspicious, can Saffron</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Hazel quickly checked to see if her parents were still adoring the sights as the person, or doppelganger in the shape of her brother stood still, with an eerily fake smile for the photo outside the Birmingham airport, before she reluctantly followed. "Alright Mum, I'm coming." Back in the state of Iowa, it felt like a cloud had followed her attempts to make friends, even when Alec had started behaving too perfectly, along with ignoring his old friends.



</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. One arm's scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fletcher the biker has a run of bad luck after accidentally breaking</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Fletcher ran a finger through his slightly greying black hair .



</p><p> He quickly moved to get some ice for the cola, before accidentally smashing into Saffron as the other animatronics.



</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dead Forest part 2: Behold, the deadly Squirrel twins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Following a near death experience with Epitome Popgoes in the woods of Sherwood Forest, our police detective makes a reappearance, to investigate more rumours about Popgoes Pizzeria. But will the</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> It was a November


</p><p> Something hadn't been right about the bony green doppleganger of Popgoes, while his police contact in Nottingham, Guylin Gisborne raised an eyebrow. 



</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>